Tears of Bullied-man
by Meganouji-san
Summary: Semua bermula dari Akashi yang mengajak anggota Kisedai untuk berlatih di gym tempat mereka biasa latihan pada jam 5 sore. Berhubung liburan dan nostalgia jaman SMP, itulah alasan Akashi. Namun, apa jadinya kalau mereka harus bertemu dengan sosok menyeramkan tapi sangat dikenali oleh mereka? [Warning Semi-au, hints of most pairing, chara-death, haunted theme, T rated for language]


"Kau percaya, tidak? Di sekolah ini, ada seorang murid yang tewas. Diduga, karena di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya!"

"Ya.. Yang benar? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak! Aku pernah mendengar suara rintihannya. Seperti, "tolong..! He-hentikaan! Jangan!", begitulah,"

"Iiih.. Seram sekali!"

"Arwahnya gentayangan, dan dia ingin menghantui orang yang mem _bully_ nya. Tapi, tentu saja, pem _bully_ nya kan sudah lulus dan sekarang berada di SMA yang berbeda,"

"Huwaaa! Udahan ah!"

.

.

.

.

 **Tears of Bullied-man** by Meganouji-san

 **Kuroko no Basuke** by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning!** Chara-death, one-shot, OOC, semi-AU, haunted-themed, typo's, alur kecepetan, etc.

 **Don't like then Don't Read, minna! :D Listening to : See Hell in Your Eyes, Shangri-La (OST Corpse Party) wwwww..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit! Ckiit!_

Seorang gadis berambut _peach_ itu, memperhatikan keempat teman satu SMP-nya yang tengah bermain basket. Senyum tersungging dalam bibirnya, mengingat ini adalah reuni pertamanya bersama kelima temannya. Matanya melirik pemuda berambut merah terang yang memilih tak ikut bermain, entah kenapa. Maklum saja, pemuda bermata dwiwarna bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu, memang susah ditebak.

" _Re-bound!"_ " mata gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu, memperhatikan pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah mengejar bola di tangan sang pemuda berkulit sawo matang dan berambut biru tua.

"Satsuki," gadis itu menoleh kearah Akashi. "Menurutmu, apa mereka masih tetap seperti saat di SMP dulu?" tanya Akashi padanya.

"Uhm, kalau Ki- _chan_ , aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Dai- _chan_ , dia makin hari makin sering bolos, Akashi- _kun_ ," jawab Momoi. Akashi hanya menghela nafas lalu berdiri. Menepuk tangannya seolah memberi isyarat pada keempat temannya untuk berkumpul sebentar. Momoi menatap mereka berlima.

Dia dan Aomine, bersekolah di SMA Touou. Akashi di Rakuzan, Midorima—pemuda megane berambut hijau—di Shuutoku, Kise di Kaijo dan Murasakibara di Yosen. Ekspresi mereka memang tak pernah berubah semenjak berpisah sekolah.

Kadang, Momoi merindukan hal seperti ini. Walaupun, ada saja perseteruan diantara pemuda pelangi ini.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kau setuju, tidak?" sebuah suara membuatnya lepas dari kenangan paling mengerikan semasa SMP dulu. Itu suara Aomine.

"Setuju apa, Dai- _chan_?" tanya Momoi. Aomine hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Akashi menyuruh kita untuk berlatih menggunakan tempat _gym_ di SMP dulu. Katanya, dia kangen," ucap Aomine santai.

 **Deg!**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Momoi merasakan bahwa akan ada rangkaian kejadian aneh disana nanti?

"U-uhm.. Bagaimana, ya.."Momoi berusaha bertingkah biasa. Hingga akhirnya, dia mengangguk tanda setuju. Walau setengah hati, asalkan Akashi tidak menodongkan gunting padanya.

"Tapi, kau sudah meminta izin pada penjaganya? Bukan berarti aku bermaksud peduli, _nanodayo_." Midorima bertanya meskipun dicampur dengan sifat _tsundere_ miliknya.

"Sudah, tentu saja. Kita kesana saat sore hari, lalu pulang larut malam."

Semua memasang wajah _watdepak_ bersama-sama. Larut malam, katanya? Akashi kalau kangen, pasti selalu bertindak gila.

"Besok, kita berkumpul jam lima sore dengan membawa minuman masing-masing. Kita berlatih basket bersama, mumpung liburan," titah Akashi. Semua mengangguk lalu mereka bubar setelahnya.

Momoi dan Aomine melewati areal SMP Teiko, SMP-nya dulu. Momoi menatap bangunan itu, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menyeramkan di jendela kelasnya dulu.

Seorang pemuda. Wajahnya berlumuran darah, bajunya kusut dan pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah, marah padanya. Momoi mengerjap dan secara misterius, sosok itu hilang.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine saat Momoi memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Dai- _chan_. Ehehe.." Momoi tertawa kecil lalu berjalan kembali.

 _Akan kugiring kalian menuju permainanku.._

Esoknya, pukul lima sore, keenam remaja kelas 1 SMA itu berkumpul di depan gedung SMP Teiko. Mereka berjalan memasuki areal gedung sekolah itu. Sesekali, Momoi melirik kelima pemuda itu. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti mereka berlima—minus Akashi. Namun, mereka berusaha untuk tidak takut.

"Entah kenapa, auranya begitu seram, ssu~" gumam Kise agak takut. Aomine, entah kenapa, mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Kise barusan. Padahal, duo kopi-susu ini selalu berseteru.

Akashi tidak peduli, dia pun membuka pintu ruangan _gym_ yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruang latihan agak luas yang masih rapi. Sepertinya, dibersihkan dulu sebelum ditinggal para murid-murid untuk berlibur.

Semua berjalan biasa. Mereka bermain _two-on-two_ dimana pasangannya adalah Aomine-Midorima dan Kise-Murasakibara. Terkadang, Akashi turun ke lapangan untuk menggantikan Aomine ataupun Murasakibara. Entah apa tujuannya, yang jelas mereka berlatih.

Hingga..

 **JDUAK! JDUAK!**

..ada sekitar lima atau enam bola basket yang awalnya tersusun rapih, tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Membuat, keenam remaja itu terkejut bukan main. Momoi, yang dekat dengan bola-bola basket itu, pun langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah kelima pemuda itu, saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh, _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya sendiri. Semua menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Tentu saja, tidak angin atau apapun yang membuat 6 bola basket itu jatuh sendiri. Kalaupun angin, rasanya tidak mungkin. Satu basket saja tak sanggup dijatuhkan angin, apalagi enam.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita latihan lagi!" tegas Akashi, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan kejadian tadi. Semua hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu melanjutkan latihan mereka tadi. Tapi..

 **"GYAAAAAA!"**

Semua kembali terkejut. Mereka berpikir, Kise atau Momoi yang berteriak. Tapi, suara mereka tidak seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti jeritan orang yang kesakitan. Tapi, siapa?

"Si-sial.. Kenapa Teiko bisa menyeramkan, sih?" umpat Aomine pelan.

"Aku sependapat dengan Mine- _chin_ ," timpal Murasakibara dengan wajah terkejut. Ekspresi yang langka, mengingat Murasakibara hanya menampilkan ekspresi malas.

Akashi sebenarnya takut, meski berwajah biasa saja. Tentu saja, dia takut ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan. Tapi, Akashi itu _absolute_ , kan? Mungkin saja, ada orang iseng yang jatuh lalu berteriak seperti itu. Bisa jadi, kan? Maka, dengan tak berperikemanusiaan(?), Akashi menyuruh teman-temannya kembali berlatih dan menjelaskan bahwa ini hanyalah kerjaan orang iseng.

Semua kembali seperti semula. Tapi, mereka melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu karena Akashi merasa, latihan yang tadi itu kurang. Kelenturan tubuh Akashi membuat semua anak-anak _Kisedai_ lelah dan sakit badan disana-sini. Untung, Momoi perempuan dan posisinya hanya Manajer, sehingga dia tak perlu mengikuti pemanasan tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

Semua berjalan sempurna. Setelah pemanasan, mereka berlatih. Akashi menatap kerja mereka, hingga manik _heterochrome_ nya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang berjalan melewati pintu ruangan _gym_ itu.

Akashi pun mendekati pintu, mencari sosok yang tadi lewat. Tapi, tak ada siapapun disitu. Saat dia membalikkan badan untuk menonton latihan keempat temannya, dia mendengar suara rintihan.

"Ja-jangaan.. To-tolong.. Ka..sihani aku.."

Akashi kembali menatap kearah sana lalu melirik keluar ruangan _gym._ Dia melihat seseorang yang menyeramkan. Matanya membulat, seakan takut atas sosok itu.

Matanya biru redup, di ujung bibirnya terdapat darah dan lebam, dahi yang mengucurkan darah, baju kusut nan kotor dan rambut berantakan. Manik biru redup itu seakan-akan menatap marah kearah Akashi, membuat si pangeran _absolute_ itu takut. Akashi kan, manusia? Dia pasti takut, bukan?

"..Akashi- _kun_.."

Akashi makin terkejut. Sosok itu mendekat, mengangkat satu tangannya yang penuh dengan luka. Dia ingat sosok itu, sangat ingat! Tapi, dia takut padanya sekarang. Sosok yang ini, berbeda dengan sosoknya yang pernah ia temui saat jaman dia SMP. Akashi mundur dan masuk ke ruang _gym_ , membuat anak-anak lainnya bingung atas sikap Akashi.

"Akashicchi, kau kenapa, _ssu_?" tanya Kise heran. Tidak biasanya, kaptennya ini terlihat ketakutan. Terlihat dari nafas Akashi yang tak beraturan, juga deru nafasnya.

"Aka _-chin_? kau kenapa?" Murasakibara bertanya. Momoi merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Biasanya, Akashi selalu bertingkah angkuh dan penuh wibawa. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang—sumpah demi majalah milik Aomine—terlihat lebih penakut daripada Kise saat bertemu hantu bohongan.

"Ka-kalian.. Pasti kenal..—" belum sempat Akashi berbicara, tiba-tiba saja semua bola basket jatuh dan bergelindingan ke bawah. Aura semakin mencekam. Membuat semua anggota _Kisedai_ merapat dan berteriak histeris. Hanya Midorima yang diam, meskipun takut dan kaget.

"Akashi- _kun_ , ki-kita harus pulang.. I-ini.."

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat semuanya kabur dan mencari jalan keluar. Ketika akan keluar dari sekolah SMP Teiko, gerbangnya terkunci. Aneh sekali, padahal Akashi tidak menguncinya.

Ketika Akashi mengecek kunci gerbang, kuncinya hilang entah kemana. Semua terkaget dan langsung panik. Dikunci di sekolah yang baru-baru ini berhantu, membuat mereka ingin mati saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan sang hantu.

"A-.. Akashicchi, ba-bagaimana ini? A-aku.. Takut, ssu.." Kise gemetaran. Dia tak pernah dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kalaupun ini ulah iseng dari orang kurang kerjaan, Kise bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi- _kun.._ Kemarin, saat akan pulang kerumah, aku melewati sekolah dan.. Aku melihat ada sosok mengerikan di kelasku dulu," ucap Momoi. Semua menatap kearah gadis berambut _peach_ itu.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, warna mata dan rambutnya. Tapi, wajahnya penuh darah, bajunya kotor dan kusut. Dia.. Menatap tajam kearahku saat itu," jawab Momoi. Kise dan Aomine terperangah, Midorima berusaha tenang dan Murasakibara bergetar ketakutan.

Sosok itu, sama seperti yang dijumpai Akashi tadi. Ketika mereka semua masih berada di _gym._ Sepertinya, ini menyangkut kejadian pembunuhan murid kelas akhir dulu. Murid yang se-angkatan dengannya, yang disinyalir adalah korban pem _bully_ an Haizaki Shougo, si preman sekolah itu.

Tapi, siapa?

Hingga akhirnya, Akashi menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian.. Mendapat kabar Tetsuya akhir-akhir ini?" pertanyaan yang mencelos dari bibir Akashi.

"Tetsu _-kun_? Sebelum kelulusan, dia meminta izin ke toilet karena ingin buang air. Setelah itu, dia tak pernah ada kabarnya. Kabar terakhir, keluarganya pindah ke sebuah perkampungan di Pulau Kyushu," jawab Momoi intens. Semua bertanya-tanya, kenapa Akashi menanyakan si bayangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya. Ternyata dia pindah," gumam Akashi. Meski dalam hati terdalam, dia curiga bahwa sosok itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, si pemain bayangan keenam.

Mereka pun memasuki koridor setiap kelas. Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai gelap dan keenam remaja itu tetap terkurung di sekolah itu. Momoi, dengan refleks, memegang lengan Aomine. Efek karena ketakutan, mengingat Momoi satu-satunya perempuan disitu.

Ketika melewati toilet, perasaan mereka semakin tidak enak. Memang, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar, toilet sekolah adalah salah satu dari beberapa puluh tempat yang sangat menyeramkan. Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa ada yang kurang dari mereka.

" _Ne~_ Aka- _chin_ , Kise- _chin_ kemana?" semua berbalik badan, menatap kearah Murasakibara dan mendapati bahwa sosok model narsis berambut _blonde_ itu menghilang.

 _Malapetaka pun dimulai, kan?_

Kise mengerjap, mencerna setiap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi, dia mengikuti langkah Akashi dan teman-temannya namun sialnya, Kise berada paling belakang. Ketika akan memasuki koridor, matanya menangkap bayangan. Bukan, tapi sosok makhluk hidup.

"Eh, Kurokocchi?!" dirinya menyerukan nama sang sosok tersebut. Yang dipanggil menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Kise tentu saja terbius oleh senyuman itu, senyuman langka seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise- _kun_ , kemarilah~" entah mengapa, nada bicara Kuroko saat itu sangat berbeda dari 3 tahun saat di SMP. Kuroko yang didepannya, sangat berbeda dari Kuroko yang dikenalinya. Namun, Kise tidak peduli.

Bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama menghilang, apalagi jika orang itu adalah orang yang kau sukai, adalah hal yang langka. Kise tentu takkan menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Dia pun mengikuti kemana Kuroko akan pergi. Namun..

Semuanya gelap, entah bagaimana.

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, tempat apa ini.

Kise mencoba menela'ah setiap inci tempat ini. Siapa tahu, dia bisa ingat setelah menela'ah tempat ini. Dia baru sadar, kalau ini taman belakang sekolah dan dia duduk di sebelah sebuah mayat yang terduduk.

Tunggu.. Mayat?

"KYAAAAAA!" Kise berteriak histeris sembari beranjak dari posisinya. Tangan pucat mayat itu, meraih tangannya.

Tunggu, dia seperti mengenalnya.

"Kau jahat, Kise- _kun_.." lirih suara itu. Mulut Kise yang awalnya ternganga, langsung terkatup. "Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku, Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya," lanjutnya, sembari menatap Kise. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menghela nafas.

"Kurokocchi yang jahat, ssu! Teganya mengagetkanku di situasi seperti ini!" ucap Kise kekanak-kanakkan. Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil dalam menanggapi sifat Kise.

" _Gomenne,_ Kise- _kun_. Sudah lama ya, tidak bertemu.." ungkap Kuroko sembari mengelus tangan Kise.

Elusan tangan Kuroko membuat Kise melayang. Tak pernah sekalipun, Kuroko mengelus tangannya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan dingin.

Tunggu, dingin?

"Kurokocchi, tanganmu kenapa dingin, ssu?" tanya Kise. Tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko. Ya Tuhan, sifat Kuroko selalu saja seperti ini. Mengacuhkan orang itu tidak baik.

Merasa tak direspon, Kise menoleh guna menatap Kuroko. Matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari bahwa ia sedang bersebelahan dengan Kuroko. Apa yang salah? Rambutnya berantakan, bibir yang luka—atau bisa saja sobek, mata yang menatapnya tajam, baju SMP yang kusut dan kotor, dan..

Pisau.

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kise langsung kabur dari tempat itu. Sedangkan, sang pelaku malah tertawa dengan sangat menyeramkan.

.

Di tempat lain, Akashi dan teman-temannya akan menuju ke taman belakang. Hingga..

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

"E-EEEEH!"

 **BRUUGHH!**

Sebuah kejadian teramat langka terjadi. Seorang Kise Ryouta, dengan teganya, menabrak seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin, kalau bukan karena keadaan mencekam seperti ini, Akashi pasti akan menghunuskan guntingnya kearah Kise saat itu juga.

"Ki- _chan_ , kau kenapa?!" tanya Momoi khawatir. Kise masih gemetaran dengan mata menatap kearah bangku yang ada di taman belakang. Tempat dimana Kise disentuh setan.

"I-ituu.. Ku-.. Kurokocchi, ssu.." Kise menunjuk tak yakin. Saat kelima pelangi itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kise, mereka justru melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah duduk manis, tak lupa dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

" _Doumo, minna_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya santai, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Kise menganga, dan kelima sahabatnya terkejut.

"Te.. Tetsu- _kun.._ " lirih Momoi ketika melihat Kuroko tersenyum. Jarang sekali, Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi malah menaruh curiga pada Kuroko. Sepertinya, Akashi yang peka dengan keanehan yang terjadi. Hal itu diperkuat dengan seragam SMP Kuroko yang masih dikenakannya. Padahal, sudah satu semester meraka mencicipi alam SMA. Tidak mungkin, kalau Kuroko berdalih bahwa dia masih MOS.

"Bukankah, keluargamu ada di Kyushu? Kenapa kau bisa disini, Tetsuya?" nada dingin dari Akashi membuat anak-anak lainnya, menoleh kearahnya. Hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu saat akan menatap Kuroko, mereka terkejut.

Keadaan Kuroko sangat mengerikan. Seperti saat Kise ataupun Akashi, bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Momoi menutup mulutnya, tak percaya. Murasakibara semakin ketakutan, Midorima ingin kabur. Aomine, hampir mau pingsan kalau saja dia tahu, ada Momoi disana.

"Te-Tetsuya.. Kau.." Kuroko berjalan, mendekati keenam teman masa SMP-nya itu.

"Apa aku tidak penting bagi kalian?" pertanyaan Kuroko sungguh seperti bukan Kuroko. Dia mendekat. Kali ini—entah darimana—dia memegang pisau. Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan dendam yang mendalam.

Yang terakhir jauh lebih dominan di hati Kuroko.

Semua anak menjauh, mereka takut. Angin berhembus sangat kencang di tempat itu. Momoi memeluk Aomine, begitu juga Kise. Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi saling berpegangan, seakan-akan sosok di depan mereka adalah makhluk paling berbahaya selain Akashi yang sudah kumat sifatnya.

"Jawab, apa aku tidak penting bagi kalian!?" Kuroko menyentak. Semua makin mencekam. Midorima bisa merasakan aura hitam yang mengelilingi Kuroko saat ini. Aura hitam itu, yang membuat Kuroko menjadi arwah yang jahat.

"Te.. Tetsu- _kun_.. Kau sangat berharga bagi kami! Bukan penting, tapi berharga!" Momoi berusaha untuk memjawab. Dirinya takut, ada kesalahan kata.

"Bukannya aku peduli, Kuroko. Kau sangat berharga juga penting. Tidak ada orang yang mampu menghadapi Kise selain dirimu.."—Kise langsung cemberut mendengarnya—"..tak ada orang yang mampu menghadapi kemesuman Aomine selain dirimu.."—Aomine langsung ber-'Hoi!'-ria—"..dan tak ada orang yang mampu meluluhkan hati Akashi selain kau, _nodayo_ ," setelah Midorima menjawab, dia melirik Akashi sekilas. Akashi merona, bung!

Aura hitam yang awalnya mengelilingi Kuroko, perlahan lenyap. Mata biru yang awalnya menatap tajam, perlahan menatap sendu. Kuroko menunduk kebawah, seakan-akan dia melakukan hal bodoh yang tak penting.

" _Gomennasai_ , _minna_. Aku.. Sudah menakuti kalian.." keenam pelangi yang awalnya ketakutan, langsung mendekati Kuroko yang terduduk.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Tetsuya?" Akashi angkat bicara. Kuroko menatap keenam temannya. Dia pun mulai bercerita.

 _ **Kuroko's POV**_

 _Semua bermula ketika sedang acara wisuda. Aku, saat itu, duduk di sebelah Momoi-_ san _karena dia yang meminta dan juga, tak ada bangku kosong yang lain. Ketika selesai acara, aku minta izin padanya untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar._

 _"Tetsu-_ kun _, jangan lama-lama! Kita akan bermain basket di lapangan sebelah nanti!" seru Momoi_ -san _saat itu dan tentu saja, aku mengangguk._

 _Aku pun berlari ke toilet dan memasuki bilik toilet. Kau pasti tahu, kan, apa yang aku lakukan di toilet? Buang air, tentu saja. Saat selesai dari toilet, aku melihat Haizaki_ -kun _yang tengah membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Dia menatapku tajam._

 _Kalau kalian mau tahu, kenapa setiap hari kalian melihat banyak luka di daerah tanganku, itu perbuatan Haizaki_ -kun _. Bisa dibilang, dia mem_ bully _diriku. Tapi, maaf, aku tak pernah bercerita pada kalian._

 _"Heh, kau sedang apa disini, brengsek?" aku hanya terdiam saat itu._

 **BRAAAK!**

 _"Jawab, brengsek! Kau tidak punya mulut, heh!?" dia menggebrak pintu yang ada di belakangku. Aku hanya mampu menggeleng. Aneh sekali, aku bisa bungkam karenanya._

 _Geram karena aku tak membalas, dia membawa_ cutter _dan kau tahu? Dia melukai bibirku hingga tercipta luka di ujung bibirku._

 _"AAKHH—! Ha-..Haizaki-_ kun _!" pekikku sambil memegang bibirku yang perih. Dia menjambak rambutku lalu meninju wajahku hingga lebam._

 _"AAAKH! He-hentikan.. Kumohon, sakiit..!" aku berusaha meronta, namun Haizaki hanya tertawa kejam. Langit sudah petang, orang-orang sudah pergi, pastinya._

 _Dia membawaku ke lantai dua. Dimana, di bawahnya terdapat taman belakang yang kotor dan kurang terurus. Keadaanku? Wajahku lebam, rambut berantakan akibat jambakan Haizaki, bibirku yang lebam dan bercak darah._

 _"Kau itu tidak penting,_ teme _! Hanya duduk di bangku pemain cadangan, bisa apa kau?! Hahahaha!" Haizaki tertawa puas. Dengan sisa tenaga, aku berusaha melawan. Walaupun perlawananku tidak sepadan sekalipun._

 _Dia kaget, tentu saja. Lalu, dia pun mendorongku hingga jatuh dari lantai dua kearah taman belakang itu. Aku tak mau mati! Maka kuucapkan janji dalam hati, aku akan menghantui sekolah ini, sampai aku bertemu Generasi Keajaiban yaitu kalian._

 _Aku merasakan ada aura hitam yang menyelimutiku. Aku tak melawan, aku menyatukan diriku dengan aura hitam itu. Aku menatap keatas, waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Haizaki menyeringai, lalu dia pergi. Aku takkan pernah melupakan hal itu._

Kuroko menyelesaikannya dengan menghela nafas. Seolah, beban dalam dirinya telah lenyap. Momoi justru tak percaya dengan semua ini. Haizaki, katanya, yang membunuh Kuroko? Entah kenapa, Momoi ingin sekali menghajar orang kurang ajar seperti Haizaki.

Akashi sendiri, memiliki hasrat menggebu untuk menggunting tubuh Haizaki tanpa ampun, agar anak itu bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami Kuroko selama ini. Pantas saja, Kuroko selalu terlihat lesu setiap akan latihan dulu.

"Aku mohon pada kalian.." semua menatap kearah Kuroko. Ada cahaya putih yang mengelilingi Kuroko, sepertinya itu saatnya Kuroko untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. "..laporkan saja Haizaki- _kun_ ke pengadilan. Ceritakan apa yang kuceritakan pada kalian ke pengadilan nanti," Kuroko menghilang. Namun, mereka masih bisa mendengar kalau Kuroko berterimakasih pada mereka.

 _Jangan pernah mengingkari janjiku._

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, para _Kisedai_ melaporkan pembunuhan Kuroko yang dilakukan Haizaki, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka menceritakan cerita Kuroko lalu menyampaikan bahwa mayat Kuroko ada di taman belakang sekolah itu.

Mayat Kuroko berhasil di evakuasi. Namun, ketika ditanya seperti apa ciri-ciri Haizaki dan umurnya, Polisi tak bisa menangkap Haizaki begitu saja.

"Usianya masih remaja, dibawah umur," begitu katanya. Aomine yang mendengarnya, langsung menarik kerah polisi itu.

"Kau, tuan Polisi, harus tahu bahwa anak ini menyiksa sang korban dengan sadis lalu membunuhnya! Kau tak bisa menangkapnya hanya karena anak itu masih seumuran dengan kita!?" geram Aomine. Momoi dan Midorima berusaha menenangkan Aomine.

"Ta—tapi.. Ini sudah menjadi peraturannya, nak.." Aomine mendengus, lalu melepaskan polisi itu.

Setelah selesai dari pos polisi, keenam pelangi itu berjalan gontai. Mereka tak bisa membuat Haizaki tertangkap. Kuroko pasti tidak tenang di alam sana karena hal ini.

Masa kelas 1 SMA sudah berakhir, Akashi mengajak teman-temannya untuk reuni bersama di lapangan biasa. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Momoi dan Aomine, disusul Kise yang masih berpakaian ala model.

"Aku kabur dari pemotretan untuk ini, _ssu~_ "ungkapnya.

Lalu, Midorima datang dibonceng dengan gerobak yamg di kendarai oleh Takao. Tak lupa dengan _lucky item_ yang berupa jamur hitam. Entah apalah itu namanya.

Butuh usaha keras, hingga Murasakibara akhirnya menyanggupi untuk datang walaupun terlambat karena jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto yang jauh. Akashi datang, kali ini dengan kepribadian yang dulu ketika mereka masih SMP.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Murasakibara pun datang dari sesemakan. Dengan permen yang bertengger di mulutnya. Dengan begini, _Kiseki no Sedai_ sempurna. Meski, mereka tahu bahwa disana tidak ada Kuroko, si bayangan.

Mereka bermain, kali ini mengajak Momoi sehingga tercipta _team 3-on-3_. Mereka tertawa lepas ketika bermain. Momoi tentu saja tidak bisa mencetak skor. Timnya terdiri dari Kise dan Aomine, yang notabene selalu bertengkar. Sedangkan, tim Akashi patut disebut " _Tim Titan_ " karena terdiri dari Murasakibara dan Midorima yang notabene memiliki tinggi yang luar biasa.

Saat Momoi menatap tempat duduknya, dia melihat sesuatu.

Itu arwah Kuroko, yang memakai baju SMP Teiko namun dengan aura yang baik. Dia tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah Aomine dan Kise yang bertengkar. Momoi, entah mengapa, mengalirkan air matanya. Dia rindu Kuroko, si bayangan bermuka baja yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Cinta pertamanya, yang pernah memberinya stik es krim. Meskipun mungkin dianggap tidak penting, tapi menurut Momoi itu berharga sekali.

Andai waktu bisa diulang.

"Oi, Satsuki! Jangan bengong di tengah permainan!" seru Aomine. Momoi tertawa kecil dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ketika melihat kearah _bench_ , arwah Kuroko sudah pergi.

"Tetsu- _kun_.." gumam Momoi. Dia pun bergabung kearah Kise dan Aomine.

Haizaki merasa ada sesuatu yang terus memanggilnya belakangan ini. Setelah kekalahan telak Fukuda dari Kaijou, tentu saja hal itu membuat Haizaki naik pitam. Ingin sekali, dia menghajar si _copy-cat_ yang pernah satu SMP dengannya. Tapi, ada suara aneh yang mengganggu konsentrasinya, selain Kise Ryouta menyebalkan itu, tentu saja.

Haizaki bahkan bingung, kenapa dia merasa mengenali suara itu. Tapi, Haizaki menepis hal klenik seperti itu. Mana mungkin, orang yang sudah meninggal gentayangan? Dia bukan orang yang percaya akan hal seperti itu.

Ketika dia akan memasuki kamar mandi, lampunya mati. Haizaki terkejut bukan main. Padahal, tidak ada apa-apa tadi. Mana mungkin listrik bisa padam sendiri?

"Haizaki- _kun..._ " suara itu, seperti menggema. Dia mengenali suara itu, tapi Haizaki tetap bersikukuh bahwa itu bukan suara _dia_. Si brengsek itu seharusnya sudah tenang di alam sana.

" _Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dariku? Sampai kapan kau mau mengakui bahwa kau membunuhku, Haizaki_ -kun?"

Haizaki mulai ketakutan sekarang. Dia mundur selangkah, tak menyadari bahwa ada wastafel di belakangnya. Dia menabrak wastafel dan berbalik.

Di cermin, ada bayangan orang yang telah dia bunuh berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Kau mengambil masa depanku, jadi wajar 'kan kalau aku berlaku sama?_ "

Tanpa aba-aba, kepala Haizaki seperti ada yang menekan. Keran di wastafel tiba-tiba menyala, membuat kubangan air di wastafel. Haizaki mencoba menegakkan kepalanya, namun tidak bisa. Air perlahan memenuhi lubang pernafasan Haizaki. Tenggelam.

Haizaki mampu mendengar bahwa sosok itu tertawa jahat, tawa yang tak pernah dia dengar apalagi orang lain sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya, dia pun tewas akibat hal itu.

Keesokan harinya, koran terbit dengan _headlines :_

 **Pemain basket Fukuda, Ditemukan Bunuh diri.**

 _ **...**_ _korban bunuh diri adalah Haizaki Shougo (17). Diduga kuat, stress karena selain kekalahan Fukuda, dirinya dihantui dosa masa lampau yaitu membunuh temannya sendiri saat SMP.._

FIN

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Corner**

Gak jelas ya? Hehehe, maaf ^^" Pertama kali bikin fic, udah langsung horror kayak gini. Saya pilih genre Horror/Friendship. Meskipun, fic ini mencakup humor-garing, suspense dan crime. :'') Tapi, setelah saya baca ulang sih, yang ngena-nya tetep aja horror sama friendship. Meski ada hints KuroMomo, AkaMomo, MidoAka dsb. Lel.

Saya Meganouji, terserah mau panggil apa. Megan, Meme, Ouji juga boleh. #bletak.

Saya menerima semuanya, kecuali **FLAME**. Plis, jangan bakar fic saya yang notabene udah jadi abu. :'') Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, mengingat saya masih baru dalam dunia perfanfikan(?).

Trims bagi yang udah baca. Monggo review.

Kalaupun ada sider, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak ya, hehehe..

Meganouji OFF

~Majalengka, 04 Juli 2016


End file.
